disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hidden Temple
'The Hidden Temple '''is the movie and the 1st episode of Season 2 of Carolinecat1, Disneyscripts, and Yvoire Abad's episodes. Summary When Loretta learns of an ancient evil that has come to Pyrrhia, she finds out she just might be the key to saving the Earth. She must stop the evil with her friends to save the world from harm. Plot The episode starts with sunlight streaming through the thick vines that act as windows in Queen Loretta's palace and starts to wake her up from sleep. She yawns, and sits upright in her human form, then turning into her dragon form and stretching out her wings, doing the same and giving a little flutter with them as she turns into her bird form, then back to her human form. She climbs up to her window, where she sees most RainWings still sleeping, but however, a few are starting to wake up, and looking for some fruit to eat. Loretta smiles at this and goes to her balcony, opens the door, and breathes in the fresh air. She smiles even wider remembering that she is having a fun girl's day with Coconut today. Loretta shuts her door and goes inside to find a dress to wear. She selects a pretty dress made out of green bamboo silk and changes into it. After that, she does her hair, letting it fall down her back after she brushes, washes detangles, and combs it. She puts bright green lipstick on, along with some green blush and eyeshadow, and a bit of mascara. She smiled at her reflection, and turned into her dragon form and opened a small jar of cream on her vanity and rubs it on the damaged side of her face, and was very pleased to see that the scar is almost gone from when Silas accidentally shot her with his venom. She turned back into her human form and placed her crown on her head, smiling even bigger. Once downstairs, she greets Coconut who just came into the palace. Coconut greets Loretta and says that they should get going because they are hiking a long way away, and they can search for food while doing so. As they set out, Loretta asks Coconut to tell her one of her stories that she knows. Coconut says she'll gladly do it, and starts to tell her the true story of the veil. ''"The RainForest Has Ever Been Thus: '' ''Creatures Of Sun Creatures Of Moon '' '' Separated By The Veils Of '' ''Dawn And Dusk. . . . '' ''To Cross The Veil Is To Be '' ''Unnatural '' ''Aberration '' ''Abomination. '' ''What, Then Will Happen . . . '' '' To Those Creatures . . . '' ''Born During The Eclipse?" '' After Coconut finishes telling the story, Loretta asks if it's really true. Coconut says yes, and that The Veil is a magical law that has been put down for centuries in the RainForest. She continues, saying it separates the daytime creatures from the nighttime creatures, and any animal caught outside The Veil on the wrong side of time would be considered an outcast, and most likely killed. She then says that one time when a small RainWing dragonet didn't sleep for more than 24 hours, another took it away, never to be seen again. Coconut explains that RainWings are nighttime and daytime creatures, and can live in both worlds, but if one has not slept in 24 hours, that means that he or she is a Veil-Crosser. Coconut then explains that she was born during an eclipse, and Loretta agrees and says that she was too. Then out of nowhere a long Anaconda winds around a tree branch next to them. The two girls froze as the snake came closer. The snake then introduces himself as Amahuaca and tells them that they were born on the same day. `Loretta asks how, and Amahuaca tells them that it is in the Prophecy. He then explains that the story Coconut just told Loretta was true and that they were some of the creatures needed to stop a terrible force known as the Ant Queen from destroying the world. Coconut and Loretta scoff, saying that he's lying. Trivia * This episode is marked as the season premiere. * This episode is based on the first book in ''The Lost Rainforest series of books. * Loretta, Silas, Chameleon, and Anaconda get new powers in this episode Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes based on books Category:Carolinecat1’s episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto